Love Transcends
by NileGal
Summary: After two long years, the Shikon no Tama is complete....what will the purifiying wish be? And by whom? R&R please! (ch12. So comes the long chapters)
1. The Shadow Fades

**A/N: **With Naruku's defeat, the Shikon no Tama is completed. Kikyou also returns, and now fate has made life for Kagome worse….who and what will the wish to purify the Shikon no Tama be? 

**Love Transcends**

**Chapter One: **_The Shadow Fades_

Kagome's hands shook as she dropped her bow and arrow to the ground. The fine maple wood of the bow hit the ground with a hard 'thud'. All around the twenty-first century girl lay dead grass and tries, merely skeletons of former life. Her hands trembled furiously as she sank to her knees, the impact creating small dust to blow up. Her blue eyes stared forward as if they were plastered there. '_No..._' was all she could think.

 The sight before the girl's eyes was horrifying. Kagome, when she was younger, had thought that movies with dinosaurs were horrifying…but, this. This was not possible, how did it happen… with the blood everywhere among the petrified tree's skeletons, the remains of demon bodies. Kagome found no words, no actions…only to shake.

 Inuyasha stood frozen, it seemed. His eyes wide with shock, his right hand holding the hilt of Testusaiga. The Testusaiga's long blade stuck through Naruku's back, sending night black blood down Inuyasha's right hand. Yet, although their sworn enemy's flesh had been pierced by the Testusaiga (and several pure arrows), there was a blow that could, no that would, change everything. Naruku's hand had gone through Inuyasha's torso, completely through. Inuyasha's red blood ran down his back. Kagome let out a small sound as she continued to tremble.

 Inuyasha clenched the Testusaiga in his hand. With what strength he could manage he let out a small low growl and pulled the Testusaiga out of Naruku. He heard Naruku chuckle lowly and his dog ears bent back in anger. 

 Naruku's head hung but a low chuckle bellowed from the cavity in his chest. "It seems, Inuyasha….we both shall perish…" Inuyasha let out a weak snarl and pushed Naruku away, let out a yelp of pain as Naruku's hand was pulled from the whole in his chest. 

 Pain gripped Inuyasha. The Testusaiga fell from his hand and retreated back to its _katana state. Inuyasha fell to his knees and slowly turned his head to face Kagome. His amber eyes studied the stricken girl sadly. He wanted to hold her. Inuyasha forced himself to stand. He forced his legs to shuffle slowly to her. '_Kagome…._' He thought. Inuyasha found himself to stop moving, although his mind screamed for them to continue to Kagome. Inuyasha's strength gave out. He tipped to his right and fell to the ground._

 Kagome found her voice. "Inuyasha!" she screamed out. She picked her shaking self up and ran to the hanyou's fallen body. Kagome fell to her knees and cradled Inuyasha's head in her lap. The hanyou opened his eyes to look at the tear struck woman. Inuyasha brought his hand weakly up to Kagome's face, his claws brushing against her tears. The hanyou looked at his hand, seeing Kagome's tears running down his claw on to his hand.

 "Eh…" Inuyasha said softly as the tear rolled down his wrist then arm. He looked up at Kagome. "..You woman always have to cry, don't you?"

 "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted at him, trying to conceal her grief. She tried to bring her composure together.  "You…you have to be silent Inuyasha….save your strength."

 "Keh." Inuyasha muttered rudely. "I'll be fine…Kagome..." he felt the cavity in his chest explode with pain and he let out a snarling yelp. He felt Kagome begin to shake again. He looked up at her blue eyes again. "..Are you ok….?"

 "Daijoubo!" Kagome shouted at him, making the hanyou wince. "Inuyasha, please hold on…don't die…."

 "Nani!?" Inuyasha asked. He brought his hand on her face into her hair. "..Who said anything about dieing?!"

 "Naruku…."

 "That jerk doesn't know anything!" Inuyasha scolded her lightly. "..Kagome, I promised to protect you, I won't die…" he then clenched his eyes shut as another roaring pain came to him. Inuyasha let out another snarl and intertwined Kagome's raven hair in his claws as he snarled in pain. Kagome held him close as he continued to whimper and snarl. Kagome let the hanyou's head rest on her shoulder. Kagome cried silently as Inuyasha's breath tickled her neck. 

 A clear angel's voice came to Kagome's ears. Kagome lifted her head up, looking through her bangs. The angelic choir voice continued as the half of the Shikon no Tama around Kagome's neck began to levitate from her bosom. Kagome further lifted her head as small Shikon no Tama pieces floated around her. Their pink iridescent light surrounded her with a heavenly _ki_. The shards all came together in the shape of a sphere around Kagome's neck, emanating a holy glow. Sparkles gathered around the sphere of the four soul jewel, radiating with lovely colors. The emanating jewel was suspended in the air, a slight wind blowing.

 The dark spell that surrounded the battle field, Naruku's own creation, began to blow over as if dust. The rising sun's lights poured through the leaves of the trees, sending the warm welcoming feeling. The Shikon no Tama's light faded and the jewel, now completed, lay on her bosom again. Kagome felt a sense of completeness within herself. She closed her eyes, letting the warm feeling spread through her being. A few moments later Kagome opened her eyes and looked down at Inuyasha. The hanyou appeared to be sleeping peacefully. 

 A hand came and grabbed Kagome's slim shoulder. She gasped and whipped her head around to see the miko Kikyou. The undead miko stared down at her reincarnation, studding her. The pale porcelain face of the miko reflected the dark blue water eyes. Kikyou's glassed eyes looked at the unconscious hanyou lying in Kagome's arms.

 "K-Kikyou!" Kagome stuttered. "I...Inuyasha….he…"

 Kikyou's eyes danced to the smoking pile of ashes across from herself. Naruku's remains burned. A self-satisfying glee came to the miko's eyes. The man who had betrayed Inuyasha and herself now was nothing more than burning demon flesh. Kikyou looked back down at Kagome, seeing the possibly fatal wound in Inuyasha. The miko bent down and brushed aside the hanyou's white bangs, drenched in the sweat of battle. Kikyou stood. "Follow me."

 "W-what?!" Kagome asked. 

 "Bring Inuyasha and follow me." Kikyou turned. "…If you wish to save his life, that is." She bent down with the grace of a swan and picked up Kagome's bow and pure arrows. "We do not have much time; Naruku may have poisoned Inuyasha's blood with the blow he gave him." Kikyou waited until Kagome had managed to get Inuyasha on her back, although she was not as strong as the half-demon. Kikyou lead the way back to her village, Kagome stumbling behind. 

 Kikyou glanced over her shoulder and found the Shikon no Tama resting on Kagome's bosom. Her glassed eyes rested on the Shikon no Tama. A small frown appeared on the miko's lips. '_So, it is re-formed._' She thought, her eyes moving to Kagome. '_But now, the question remains….will she be stronger than I was? Will she accept her fate as the Shikon no Tama's protector? Can she purify it? And if she can…what wish will she ask?_' Kikyou shook her head slightly and turned her head forward. Inuyasha and Kagome's friends were still at the village.

~*~*~*~*~ 

 Kagome stood outside the small wooden hut of Keade, Kikyou's younger sister. Kagome had changed into traditional miko clothing, since her fuku had been soiled with Inuyasha's blood. Kagome wrestled her hands in the miko pants nervously, hoping from any sign from either Kikyou or Keade that Inuyasha would make it. Naruku's blow had been so damaging…worse than when Sesshoumaru's attack on Inuyasha to gain the Testusaiga. Inuyasha seemed so peaceful in his sleep, his dog ears twitching slightly as the wind had blown. A small smile appeared on Kagome's pink lips.

 Sango, the youkai exterminator walked up behind Kagome. She wore a simple kimono, white with a pink sash and gold obi in the back. Sango studied Kagome's back, and then glanced up at the wooden hut. Kagome had been standing there all day; Sango doubted she had even slept. "Kagome, perhaps you should get some rest."

 "Oh, Sango, I can't!" Kagome cried and turned to the youkai exterminator. Tears threatened to fall down the reincarnated miko's face. "What if Inuyasha dies while I sleep! I can't sleep knowing that Inuyasha's life may end soon!"

 Sango shook her head. "Kagome, Inuyasha's spirit is such strong willed. You think an injury like Sesshoumaru's will kill…"

 "It isn't like his!" Kagome cried out again. "It isn't! Naruku could have poisoned Inuyasha's blood when his skin made contact with Inuyasha's blood!" she looked over her shoulder at the hut's entrance. "I wish Keade-sama and Kikyou would let me in….I can't stand not knowing what is not happening with Inuyasha."

 "You care a lot about him." Sango commented. Kagome turned her eyes back to her friend. Sango smiles softly. "Inuyasha is more than just a friend to you, Kagome. I can see that. I would say that Inuyasha cares the same of you – if not greater."

 Kagome looked away. "Only because I am his love's reincarnation."

 "No!" Sango gasped in shock. Is that what Kagome truly thought? Sango shook her head. "No, Kagome, no. Inuyasha cares for who _you_ are. Even if you are Kikyou's reincarnation, or even if you weren't! Inuyasha is attracted by your presence and beauty."

 "Beauty?"

 "Yes, I do think Inuyasha believed you are beautiful, Kagome." Sango smiled softly.  "You are a very pretty girl, Kagome. And I am sure that when Inuyasha awakes, he will want to see you looking your best." Kagome blushed. "Come on, you take a nap for a few hours to regain your strength, and I will wake you if anything happens with him, ok?"

 "Hai." Kagome nodded and followed Sango.

 Keade sighed and sat back on her legs, placing her old weathered hands on her knees. She looked at her undead sister, Kikyou, with her one eye, studding the miko as she inspected Inuyasha. "What do you think Kikyou onee-sama?"

 Kikyou looked at her younger sister with her glassed blue eyes. "Inuyasha was hurt horribly, Keade. I am not sure how to deliver the poison from him." She looked back at the sleeping hanyou. Inuyasha's breathing had become tattered and uneven. Kikyou let out a breath of frustration. '_How is it that Inuyasha does so poorly now? When he was with Kagome he was better off….Kagome._' Kikyou looked at her sister. "Keade, where is Kagome?"

 "She is with Sango, napping." Keade spoke. "Why, onee-sama?"

 "Kagome may help in stabilizing Inuyasha while we perform." Kikyou said softly. She closed her eyes. "Keade…."

 "Hai, onee-sama?"

 "The Shikon no Tama has been completed." Kikyou looked at her sister. "This means now, that Kagome is its protector and must purify the Shikon no Tama."

 "Kagome faces the same complications that you did onee-sama." Keade agreed. 

 "I hope that she also does not make the same errors and childish wants as I did as well." Kikyou spoke softly. "She will need to be strong, unlike myself."

 "Onee-sama! You were strong…you still are." Keade spoke with conformance.

 "How little you know of your older sister, Keade." Kikyou spoke sadly. "I was strong in the ways of healing, a strong miko. Yet, I was not strong enough to wield and purify the Shikon no Tama." She looked at her sister again, with unwavering eyes. "I wanted the normal life my younger sister had, tainting the Shikon no Tama with jealousy. Kagome must fix my errors, and completely make the Shikon no Tama pure – as when it was when the priestess who birthed it."

 Keade looked down at Inuyasha, the hanyou kept a ragged breathing. "It is dangerous now, for Kagome. With the completion of the Shikon no Tama, more demons shall be after her. She needs Inuyasha for protection…."

 "We shall then have to send her to her own time until Inuyasha can move." Kikyou confirmed. "She will understand, Keade. Kagome will now have to learn." She took in a deep heavily weighed breath and studied Inuyasha's possible-fatal wound. "The bleeding has stopped."

 "And of internal bleeding, onee-sama?"

 "That, my dear sister, I am not for sure of." Kikyou let out another weighed breath. "We shall have to let fate take its course…again." 


	2. Misjudged

**A/N: **Thanks all for reading! I spent a while trying to make a good Inuyasha story...^__^ 

**Pogo: **Yea, I always thought that there was more to Kikyou than her selfish behavior. So I guess I am trying to portray the more human side of her, if she even has one anymore….O.o 

**Love Transcends**

**Chapter Two: **_Misjudged _

 The sun set to the west. The sky painted with the creamy pastels of pinks and reds. Miroko sat near the edge of the small village that Keade lived, staring down at his hand. The purple satin fabric tied to his arm by the string of white beads had been there to block the Kazaana from sucking in him and companions. The houshi brought his shaking hand to the string of beads, fingering them over with the tips of his fingers. Miroko gulped, feeling fear seize his heart. He began to tremble terribly, afraid of what may happen when he removed the satin seal. Had destroying Naruku truly removed the curse?

 Miroko looked back up at the pastel sky. It was beautiful, and for the first time in his life, Miroko could see the beauty of Nature's painting. Ever since he was a young boy he could tell the sky was darkened by the blood of demons that had plagued the world because of Naruku. Yet, today it didn't seam stained. It seemed, tranquil. Miroko smiled. '_I wish you were here, father. So I could share this lovely sunset with you._' He sighed. Miroko still felt the deep hatred for loosing his father to the curse, a deep hatred for Naruku. 

 To much of the houshi's disliking, not everything was prefect. It had been four days since the demise of Naruku, and not everything seemed _right_. Kikyou and Keade had been locked into Keade's hut, healing Inuyasha they said. Kikyou herself seemed different, she wasn't as cruel…perhaps the demise of Naruku had helped. Kagome and Sango were usually entertaining the children, or Kagome was studding for her tests in her home world. Shippou, the Fox Demon, had become a little detached from Kagome, and began to whine. Miroko smiled, that normally would have gotten Inuyasha mad.

 Now, something else bothered him. Miroko sighed and leaned back on the log that he had positioned himself on. His staff sat across his lap, his cursed hand now holding his chin as he thought. Now that Naruku had been destroyed, what would happen? Surely Sango would leave, as seeing her enemy was destroyed, this saddened Miroko. Even though he flirted with other woman, he had a deep affection for the youkai exterminator. Miroko sighed. Kagome may return to her home world, since now the Shikon no Tama was complete. Shippou would probably go and find a kistune youkai family that would adopt him…and, Inuyasha. Miroko let out another heavy sigh. Inuyasha would be hard to tell. His deep affection for both Kagome and Kikyou, though he never admitted either, would tear him apart. If Kagome returned to live her normal like in her home world, Inuyasha would try to drag her back. Yet, then again he may stay with Kikyou.

 Kikyou was another matter. The miko was the undead. She only existed by the small part of Kagome's soul inside the clay body. Now that the Shikon no Tama was complete, what would the miko do? And if Kikyou hated Inuyasha as she had claimed, then why was she helping Inuyasha? He sighed. There were too many questions.

 Miroko looked up at the sky again as the sun disappeared between the great mountains and the sky was blanketed by the stars. The air turned to the summer warm breeze. The wind blew softly through Miroko's hair. He closed his eyes and heard Shippou calling him from the village. The houshi smiled softly. He knew that the group would be soon broken to return to their normal lives. "Might as well enjoy the company while it lasts." He said and stood with his staff in hand, returning to the village.

~*~*~*~

 Kagome sat down on the bench outside the small inn that was in the village. Kikyou had refused anyone of the group to stay inside Keade's hut while they healed Inuyasha. Kagome was worried about him. She looked down at her miko outfit, feeling much like Kikyou. She knew she'd have to go home and change, but she couldn't leave Inuyasha, no matter how hard she tried. She looked down at the completed Shikon no Tama around her neck. No matter how long she looked at it, she couldn't believe it was over. The friends she had met here in the Sengoku Jidai... would they remain friends? Kagome gulped. What if Inuyasha, when he had healed, made her go home? Kagome couldn't bear that.

 Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard footsteps. The raven haired girl looked up as Kikyou approached her. Kagome stood, ready for anything that Kikyou may say, although she dreaded that the miko may say that Inuyasha had failed to live. Kagome gulped again, that thought was too unbearable. She seized to tremble as the ancient miko approached.

 Kikyou looked at Kagome for moments, looking over her with a steady gaze. "I expect that you wish to know how Inuyasha is."

 Kagome gulped. "W-well, Kikyou…I don't want to seem as if I am annoying you, or even nagging." She looked up at the miko as the paleface refused to give a defiant answer to her worries. "Is there something you wanted to say?"

 Kikyou looked over her shoulder as a few children from the village ran to their mothers. She looked back at Kagome. "You need to leave this time, Kagome. Return to your own."

 Kagome was struck. She hadn't expected _this_. "Why?" she managed to ask through her shock. "I cannot leave Inuyasha like that! He has protected me so much, and now when he is hurt I cannot protect him!?"

 "Your houshi and youkai exterminator friend can protect him." Kikyou stated with no tone. "You worry too much of Inuyasha. He will pull through." She glanced over her shoulder again. "I suggest you leave tomorrow." With this she turned and headed back to Keade's hut.

 Kagome fell back on to the bench, feeling as if she was just slapped. She couldn't leave Inuyasha like this. She **couldn't**! Inuyasha needed her, she was sure of it. Kagome let her bangs fell to her eyes and ran into her room inside the inn. She threw herself on the bed that lay underneath the window – showing the near full moon. She cried softly. Why did Kikyou hate her so much?

~*~*~*~

 Keade looked up from her boiling herbs as her sister returned. Kikyou walked across the floor then sat in front of her younger sister. There was a silence, besides the occasional bubbling of the herbs and Inuyasha's violent coughs. Keade studied her sister. "You told Kagome, didn't you?"

 "Yes, I did Keade." Kikyou stated, not looking up.

 "You did not explain our reasoning, did you onee-sama?" Keade sighed as Kikyou did not respond. The old miko stood slowly with her hot pad on her hand, and took the pot of herbs off the fire. She walked over and poured them into a container. The now green substance lay unshaken in the bowl as Keade mixed in other healing herbs. "You must hate Kagome."

 "I do not hate her, Keade."

 "Then why must you be so cold to the girl?" Keade asked. "I know it is not my position to judge you, onee-sama…." She trailed off and mixed the herbs in the bowl with a flat wooden stick. There was another unnatural silence that fell between the two sisters. The firewood cracked and crickets chirped, with the occasional Inuyasha coughing. "What shall you do now, onee-sama?"

 "What do you mean?"

 Keade sighed. "Will you continue to steal souls of the dead to stable yourself, onee-sama? Will you continue to damn the souls so they may not rest in peace?" she did not turn to look at her sister as the wood continued to crack. Keade sighed and took the stick from the mud-green mixture. "Here you are onee-sama. You may now treat Inuyasha's wounds." With this the old miko left for her room.

 Kikyou looked at the fire for a moment longer, pondering upon what her sister had said. She stood then, and walked over to the counter, picking up the bowl. She looked down at her refracted reflection. She saw an emotionless face. Kikyou found herself disturbed by her own reflection. She shook her head and picked up a different wooden stick, heading to the healing room.

 Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he sat up in a flash. His amber eyes darted around the room, finding him on a futon. He let out a snarl as pain shot from his chest up through his entire upper body. His ears twitched as he heard soft feet coming. He looked at the closed door, recognizing the smell. '_Kikyou.' He thought._

 The door opened a moment later as Kikyou stepped into the room. The miko stared down at the hanyou, whose shirt had been removed to heal the wound, and now only he wore bandages around his injury. Kikyou closed the door then came down to Inuyasha's side, re-stirring the herbs so they would not become mashed together. She felt Inuyasha gazing at her, and she was reminded of when they first met. 

 "What am I doing here?!" He demanded, though he winced and his ears bent down in pain.

 Kikyou did not look at him. "Keade and I are healing you, Inuyasha." She heard him snort and fold his arms. "Lay down. I need to put these herbs over your wounds so they may heal. It will sting." She brought the bowl up in one hand and the stick in the other. Inuyasha refused to move. Kikyou pushed him down by the shoulder and then began to undo the bandages on his abdominal. Inuyasha snapped his hand around her wrist. Kikyou looked down at him.

 "Where is Kagome?!" Inuyasha demanded again. "I want to see her."

 "She is at the inn sleeping."

 "Then let go of me and I will go see her!"

 "You cannot move until your wounds are healed, Inuyasha." Kikyou said. "You may have been poisoned by Naruku when he attacked you."

 "And since when do you care?" Inuyasha sneered. He pushed the miko away from him with his hand and sat up again, attempting to stand to find Kagome.

 Kikyou did not answer. She grabbed Inuyasha and placed him down. "**Do not make me seal you to this futon to make you stay still, Inuyasha."**

 "So, you'd kill me again?" Inuyasha asked coldly and looked away with his ears bent down. Something in the back of his mind nagged him about getting to Kagome. He had the feeling she wasn't alright, that something was troubling her. Kikyou did not answer him again.

 "Tell me, Inuyasha. What do you plan to do?" Kikyou asked as she spread the mixture over his wound, hearing the hanyou let out a snarl of pain. "The Shikon no Tama is complete. Do you tend to become full demon?"

 Inuyasha did not answer right away. He remembered what Miroko had said a long time ago, that if he were to use the Shikon no Tama he could become corrupt and end up hurting Kagome. He glared at the ceiling. He would rather die than become a monster and hurt Kagome.

 Kikyou glanced at his face. There was a silence between the snarls of pain the hanyou let out. She smoothed the mixture over his wound. "So, then if you will not become a full demon, then you would become a full human….for me or for Kagome?"

 "I never said anything about becoming a human!" Inuyasha declared, glaring at her. He wondered why Kikyou kept trying to bring him back to her – she was dead, there was nothing he could do about it! "And don't you dare pressure Kagome to make her ask for _your _desires or I'll…."

 "You'll what, Inuyasha?" Kikyou questioned. "You will kill me?" Inuyasha looked away and Kikyou shook her head. "You could not kill me, Inuyasha."

 "Are you trying me, Kikyou?"

 "Not trying, telling the truth." Kikyou wrapped the bandages around him. She stood. "I suggest you sleep more, Inuyasha. Otherwise it will take longer to heal." She turned and left the room.


	3. Rabbit Hole Tokyo!

**Love Transcends**

**Chapter Three: **_ Rabbit Hole – Tokyo!_

 Inuyasha opened an eye. He scanned the dark room closely, every shadow, every single corner.  He sat up, feeling pain rip through his torso again, but he bit back a snarl. If he blew it now, he'd wake everyone up and wouldn't be able to go and see Kagome. The hanyou slowly stood up, looking out the window to see a near-full moon. He sighed inwardly; the New Moon would be here soon. Inuyasha picked up the sheathed Testusaiga, not being able to lay it around idly. Inuyasha snuck out of the window and ran fast down to the inn as he could with his injury. 

 Once there he looked up. He sniffed the air, finding Kagome's scent. He jumped up and landed in the window cell. It reminded him of when he would return with her to her home. He smiled softly, his ears twitching ever so slightly. His amber eyes pierced the room until he found Kagome lying on her bed sleeping. Inuyasha slid himself out of the window cell then crept over to her sleeping form. He bent down on his knees, putting his hands on the futon and leaned over her peaceful face. She stirred, and his back straightened out, his ears turned to her, wondering if he had awoken her in any way.

Kagome stirred, shifting on the futon. She rolled on to her side, her face closer to Inuyasha's. Inuyasha froze up tighter, feeling her breath on his skin. He gulped a little then brought up a claw-finger and poked her head lightly. Kagome didn't awake. Inuyasha poked her head a few more times before her face scrunched up. He moved backwards to sit on all fours as she opened her eyes.

 Kagome opened her eyes and blinked the sleep from them. She lifted her head off the pillow, her raven hair cascading over her shoulders like a silent waterfall. She looked up and saw Inuyasha sitting in front of her, alert. Her mouth dropped open; the thought of him being shirtless never stung her mind. The only thought that could come was that he was living, and going to live. She jumped off the bed and lunged for him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Inuyasha!"

 Inuyasha fell over on his back, grunting as a small pain hit him when Kagome landed on top of him. He looked down at her as she held on to him tightly. "Kagome, I'm alright…just, let go…" she held on to him tighter. "Kagome! Get off!"

 "I thought you were going to die!" Kagome said softly. "They wouldn't let me see you for days…Kikyou wouldn't let me!"

 "Kikyou didn't let you se me?!" Inuyasha asked, out ragged. If Kikyou was acting so kind to him, why not to Kagome? He sat up slowly, holding Kagome close so she still could hold on to him. He rested his hand on the back of her head, his claws skimming over the long raven-black hair strands. He remembered their first Jewel Hunt with Yura of the Comb. He smiled softly, and now regretted at treating Kagome so rudely. As if she was Kikyou, the woman who was tricked to betray him. He sighed silently. To him, Kikyou was still dead. The Kikyou that lived now….well, she was not **his Kikyou, not the woman he had been so keen on getting to know. This time he let out a small sigh.**

 "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. She looked up at him, remembering that her arms were wrapped around him. She blushed and pulled her hands away. Her eyes trailed down to where the whole was. It seemed a little bit smaller, just not a whole lot. She frowned a little, for some reason Kikyou's medicine was not helping. Maybe if she took him back to her time with her, her family could help him.

 "Nothing." Inuyasha grunted. There was a silence in which she didn't look up to him. Inuyasha poked her forehead, as if to see if she were still alive. Kagome folded her arms and looked him over again, then sighed. "What?"

 "I don't think Kikyou's medicine is helping, Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. "It's helping a little, but not much….and…."

 "It's most likely because of the nearly Full Moon." Inuyasha said lowly. "The New Moon will be here soon, and my youkai abilities are already starting to wane out. It'll take longer now to recover."

 "Why don't you come with me, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "I'm going home in the morning, since Kikyou asked me too…and well, maybe some of the medicine that I have at home will work." Inuyasha bent his head to the side, his hanyou ears twitching, and making Kagome laugh lightly. He glared a little, not finding his ears very amusing. Kagome nodded. "Besides, if you are going to be turning human soon, it is guarantied that our medicine will help you!"

 "Alright." Inuyasha twitched his ears around, listening for sounds. "Besides, now that the Shikon no Tama is completed, more and more youkai will be after you."

 Kagome looked down. After these years, was that all he still cared about? Becoming full youkai? Didn't he care about _her? She sighed inwardly and brought up her courage, looking up at him. Inuyasha had his head turned to the window, ears bent down. "Nani?"_

 "Someone is coming." Inuyasha said. He slowly approached the window, looking down into the street. Kagome followed, looking down as well. Kikyou walked down below, her youkai soul catchers flying in the sky. Kagome frowned, knowing that Kikyou still needed the souls of the dead. Yet, that caused those souls not to be able to leave for the after life. By being selfish, Kikyou was keeping those souls from leaving Japan. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, his ears bent down sadly as his eyes followed the undead woman. Kagome felt her head sink again, and looked down. 

 '_He still cares about Kikyou_.' Kagome thought sadly. '_But…does, does he care about her more than me? Wait, what am I saying! He loved Kikyou fifty years ago, FIFTY! Kagome, what makes you think that Inuyasha would ever love you the way he loved **her? Oh, Kagome, you are head over heals for a hanyou who still maybe only interested into becoming a full youkai!' she shook her head lightly, leaning back on to the ground on her feet. She watched Inuyasha as he stuck his head out the window, watching his once beloved Kikyou continue down. Kagome watched as his ears twitched in all directions, catching up sounds of the night. Kagome sighed and stood, walking back over to her bed.**_

 Inuyasha turned to look at her. "Kagome, is something wrong?" Kagome didn't turn to him, merely shake her head. Inuyasha looked at her puzzled, ears twitching as more of the youkai soul gatherers passed by. He studied the reincarnated girl, as she sat down on the futon, back facing him. He would never get over how much she looked like Kikyou when she wore the miko clothes. It scared him sometimes, how much Kagome and Kikyou were alike. He walked over to her slowly, and then bent down at the bed again. "Kagome, come on, tell me."

   "Please don't worry about it, Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. "Just get some sleep, since we'll have to leave early that way Kikyou doesn't find out….if she already hasn't."

~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha walked beside Kagome that morning. It was still early, the sun hadn't risen, and the dew on the ground still hadn't dissipated yet. His feet were wet from the dew, making him want to stop and dry them off. Kagome was still dressed in her miko robes, carrying her blood filled school fuku. He knew that was his blood, from when she held him before he peacefully fell into darkness. He looked at her for a moment, wondering why he felt better physically when she was around, than when Kikyou was treating his wounds. It baffled the hanyou, making his ears bend back in frustration. Within a few moments they had reached the Old Well. He looked down at the bottom, still seeing Mistress Centipede's bones. He glanced at Kagome, finding that she no longer feared the bones. He smiled; she probably could have destroyed a youkai like that with her good bow skills now.

 Kagome turned and began to climb down the veins in the well. She looked up at Inuyasha as he jumped in, as if he was not injured. He grabbed her as he fell to the floor on his feet. Soon Time appeared around them, the blue lights and streaks of the ages. Inuyasha held her tighter until they had reached the ground of the Old Well in her time. He left go of Kagome, and helped her up out of the well. Kagome helped Inuyasha out of the well, and opened the Well House door. The sun had risen now, and the smell of breakfast filled the shrine air from the house. "Good, just in time! We'll be able to have some breakfast!" she grabbed his hand and ran into the house. "Jii-chan! I'm home!" she called and opened the door to the house. 

 Inuyasha followed Kagome slowly as she ran into the kitchen. He leaned in the door way as Kagome and her Jii-chan embraced each other in a family hug. Jii-chan walked over to Inuyasha, looking up at him. "What do you want, old man?"

 "Inuyasha..!" Kagome growled. "Sit!"

 Inuyasha fell face forward on to the ground, twitching a little. This 'sit' didn't hurt as much as the ones recently, probably because Kagome didn't want to make his injuries worse. "You wench!"

 "Si…"

 "Now, Kagome." Jii-chan scolded his granddaughter. "You shouldn't treat your wounded friend in such a way! What would your mother say?" he helped Inuyasha up once the hanyou had recovered. He studied the wound through Inuyasha's thin shirt. He nodded. "After a well meal, we'll start to fix you up Inuyasha-san." He glanced over at Kagome who smiled up at Inuyasha, a childish glee in her eyes. Jii-chan laughed softly. "Come, come, and sit down Inuyasha-san! One as injured as you shouldn't be walking around in such a manner!"

~*~*~*~*~

 Kikyou flung the small door of Keade's hut open. The sun was low in the morning, sending off its warm glow. Her eyes darted around till she found Shippou, the kistune youkai, playing with the children. She walked forward, and the children scattered away. Shippou looked up at her confusedly. Kikyou snatched the kistune youkai up. "Where is Inuyasha?"

 "Why would you be worried?" Shippou asked, scratching behind his ear with one of his legs. Kikyou sighed at the playfulness the kistune youkai had in the early morning. "Inuyasha went out with Kagome way early this morning. He said something about Kagome wanting to help him heal faster, since the New Moon is coming and he is healing slower."

 "So that is why he has not recovered." Kikyou said softly. She let the small youkai down. "And, where did they go?"

 "They went back to Kagome's world." Shippou replied. "He'll be back soon, he can't stand that world! He usually ends up bringing Kagome _back_ from her own time into ours!"

 Kikyou nodded. "Well, we shall just have to wait for them to return for me to check up on him now won't we Shippou?" she turned and reentered the hut. Keade looked up at her sister as she entered.

 "Why are thou so worried of Inuysaha, Onee-sama?" Keade asked. "Inuyasha is in good hands in the time that Kagome lives in, not as many youkai run about as they do here. He will return soon enough." Kikyou did not answer her. "I still believe that in your own heart, beneath the dirt and bones from your grave, Onee-sama, you still love the hanyou."

 "You should not worry of such things that do not concern you, Keade."

 Keade shook her head. "Ah, but Onee-sama, it does concern me. I am friends of Kagome, her companions, and believe it or not Inuyasha himself. It is my right to know why you should still worry of where the hanyou is." There was a silence. "Do you fear that Inuyasha shall try to steal the Shikon no Tama from Kagome?"

 "I hope that does not happen." Kikyou looked at her sister. "For at least Kagome's sake."


	4. Partings of Due Time

**Love Transcends**

**Chapter Four: **_Partings of Due Time_

 Miroku looked up. His hands were folded in a praying position, facing a statue of Buddha that a local villager had in their home. He gazed at the large man, his stomach over his garments. He continued to study the statue, his staff leaning upon his shoulder as an unused tool. He heard someone calling his name, but did not answer; now a day he had been thinking a lot. His right hand was still bandaged, for he couldn't bring himself to unveil the Kazaana, if it were still there. He sighed heavily, finishing his silent prayer to his God. He stood, as the sliding wooden door opened. He recognized the long standing shadow of Sango, her boomerang upon her back. He didn't turn to her. "Yes, Sango?"

 "Houshi-sama." Sango said softly, still not referring Miroku by his name. She came up to him, standing before the great statue of Buddha. She felt as if the gold idol could look into her, seeing everything she felt. She gulped silently, feeling Miroku looking at her. There was a long silence, and Sango felt surprised. Miroku normally would have tried to touch her by now, so why wasn't he? She turned her head looking at him. "Houshi-sama, I have a question."

 "Be free to ask it, Sango. I will try to give you the best answer I possibly can." Miroku nodded.

 Sango looked back at Buddha, trying to hide her embracement, never before she had asked this houshi such a heart wrenching question. Miroku never changed his gaze from her. "Houshi-sama….Naruku has been destroyed…" she gulped. "And now, what will happen?"

 "You want to know about Kohaku." Miroku said softly. He placed his hand gently on Sango's shoulder, in a comforting reassuring way. "I'm not sure if he remains alive, Sango. The jewel shard was removed from his back…." Sango lowered her head sadly, looking at the ground. Miroku removed his hand and looked away, knowing that his words did not help the youkai exterminator. He turned, having the intention to leave.

 Sango looked up at Miroku. She grabbed his hand. "Wait, Houshi-sama!" Miroku turned his head towards the now eighteen year woman. She had grown much in the last two years; through her sorrow she had become even stronger, and beautiful. Sango came closer to him. "What about your arm, Houshi-sama? Why do you wear your bearing on you hand? Is the Kazaana still there?"

 "I don't know for certain, Sango." Miroku admitted, glancing down at the purple satin fabric the brushed up against his skin. "I….I must admit, I am afraid to look. If I remove it, then it might suck in everything…including you." He felt Sango's surprise, though he looked away, turning a light scarlet. "Yet, I suppose with Naruku gone, I shouldn't worry. My offspring, when I have them will not be cursed anymore." He pulled his arm gently away from her hold. "Yet, there is no hurry to have an offspring now, I suppose." He walked out of the small hut, on to the dirt road. His eyes looked over to the undead miko, Kikyou, as she walked around with the small children. He was somewhat surprised that the small part of Kagome's soul had not returned to Kagome.

 Sango joined him by his side. She glanced at Kikyou, then looking at Miroku. She sighed and looked down. "What will you do now, Houshi-sama? Our quest has finished, there is nothing left to do."

 "I guess I shall continue to go around as a missionary." Miroku sighed. He looked at her, her long black hair blowing in the wind. He didn't want to leave her side. Through all the years of flirting with other girls, he found that he was most attracted to Sango; partly for her skill and beauty, then wanting to make her feel better for her sorrow that she carried. "What about you, Sango?"

 "I don't know." Sango admitted. "My town is destroyed, I have no home…I will most likely continue on to be a youkai exterminator." She sighed again, looking up at the sky.

 "Perhaps Keade-sama will offer you a home in this town." Miroku said. "The people here love you, and admire you. You could teach them how to destroy youkai to protect them better, until this era is over. They will need you, Sango. You can start your mission to protect and teach people here in this town, if you wish too." Sango looked at him, speechless. He looked at the sky. "I will probably leave soon, there is much more to do in the world that I have left to accomplish…." He glanced at her. "Unless, that is, you'd like to join me?"

 "Ai! Pervert!" Sango yelled, smacking him on the back of the head. Miroku winced and looked at her seriously. Sango blinked. "Y-you mean it, don't you Houshi-sama? You…you'd want me to join you on your pilgrimage?"

 "Well, we have a same road." Miroku said. "After all, you have a pilgrimage to continue your youkai teachings, while I must continue the Buddhism teachings. I only offer you this in friendship, and I will accept it….if, if you'd rather not." He added softly. Sango was surprised by his seriousness and soft tone. He almost wasn't the same Miroku she had journeyed with…then again, it had been two years. Sango looked down.

 "Perhaps, Houshi-sama. I will wait until Inuyasha and Kagome return to give you my answer." Sango said. Miroku nodded and kissed her on the cheek, heading down the street towards Keade's home. Sango looked up, placing a hand on her now flushed cheeks. She caught Kikyou looking at her with no emotion, before returning to the children. Sango brought down her hand to look at it. Miroku had kissed her. 

 She smiled.


	5. Human Inuyasha

**Love Transcends**

**Chapter Five: **_Human Inuyasha_

 Kagome opened the door to her house. "I'm home minna!" she closed the door behind her, dropping her bag off at the door. Her black school shoes slid off her feet and she placed on her pale blue house slippers. She walked down the hall, peeping in all the rooms, not seeing anyone. Kagome frowned. There was no way her mother had taken Inuyasha to a local hospital. She sighed. Kagome looked up the stair way, and started to climb. Either Inuyasha had returned to Futile Japan, or something else had gone wrong. Kagome nearly screamed as a large sound blasted from her brother's room. Kagome opened the door to find Inuyasha and Souta at the T.V. She sighed as Souta threw his hands in the air and called Inuyasha a cheater. "Souta!"

 Souta turned and smiled. "Konichiwa, Kagome onee-sama! Inuyasha is playing with me!" Kagome walked up and yanked the control out of Souta's hand as Inuyasha looked at them dumbly. "Kagome onee-sama!"

 "Souta, baka." Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha needs to rest, not play games. He is here to get healthy." She looked at Inuyasha. "Especially since his _oh so favorite time of the month** is happening tonight, right Inuyasha?"**_

 Inuyasha folded his arms and growled. "Alright, Kagome, Alright!" He stood and headed back to the guest room. Kagome followed after him, closing the door once she and he were in the room alone. Kagome turned to him and met his gaze. "Na?"

 "I want to see how your wounds are, Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha's ears perked up. "I'm worried about you, Inuyasha, I really am…I mean, and you could have been killed by Naruku... or...or even worse." She looked down, her bangs hiding her chocolate pool eyes. She felt Inuysaha left her face back up to his amber eyes. Kagome didn't look away, unsure what to do now.

 "I couldn't leave you like that, Kagome." Inuyasha replied just as soft. "Sure, the Shikon no Tama is complete, but now more youkai will be after you to claim it. And you'll need a protector, seeing how even though you are like Kikyou, you still aren't all that strong." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha smirked and his ears twitched. He sighed and took off his red jacket then his white shirt. Kagome resisted the urge to blush widely, and removed the blood soaked bandages. Inuyasha winced at a slight pain. "I can tell you one thing, Kagome. There isn't a hole." Kagome smiled at that.

 Kagome went over to the medicine kit that was on the table. She opened it up, getting out a fresh new package of bandages. She turned, coming back over to Inuyasha and he lifted his arms, looking some what annoyed. The soft bandages made Inuyasha look at her oddly, since these bandages were softer than the ones that Kikyou had used. He blinked, his ears twitching as Kagome continued to wrap the soft fabric around his abdominal. She looked up at him and smiled, lifting her hand and lightly tweaking his ears. "I don't like the New Moon….you loose your cute ears."

 "You think my ears are cute?!" Inuyasha asked twitching his right ear as Kagome ran her soft hand over it. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha looked away, a light blush creeping on his face. His ears moved as Kagome picked up his shirt and jacket. "What are you doing, those are mine!"

 "We have to wash them out, Inuyasha!" Kagome stated, heading out of the door and down the hall. Inuyasha sulked after her. "For one, my mother may not appreciate blood on her sheets, and do you really want to walk around in blood soaked clothes _all the time?" She heard Inuyasha make a mumbled comment. Kagome entered the laundry room and opened the washer, placing in Inuyasha's jacket and shirt. She closed the lid, setting the settings to delicate so it wouldn't ruin the hand stitching in it. Kagome turned as Inuyasha leaned in the door frame. "Would you like a shirt?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Kagome walked out of the room and went down stairs, picking up a shopping bag. She ran back up and pulled out a shirt. "Here, it's a fashion from America."_

 "What's an America?" 

 "It's another country like Japan, over the ocean."  Kagome informed him. She smiled as Inuyasha lifted it over his head, and then looked down at it. It had a hood on the back and an odd shaped pocket in the front. "Mother bought it for you while you were here, that way we could clean your clothes if needed." Inuyasha nodded. Kagome smiled and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes.

 Inuyasha looked at her, tilting his head. He blinked, wondering why she just stood there against the wall. He moved in front of her, sniffing. He picked up few scents and sighed inwardly, knowing that by the night he would be human. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What?"

 "Wanna help me make dinner?"

~*~

 Souta smiled. "Is this all made by you, Kagome onee-sama?" he asked, and Kagome nodded. Souta took a bite and smiled. "It actually tastes goo….ow!!" he cried as Kagome hit him in the head. Inuyasha smiled a little, finding the two siblings humors. Suddenly he winced, leaning over a bit as a pain came to him from his abdominal. "Inuyasha-sama," Souta asked. "Are you alright?"

 "I'm fine." Inuyasha mumbled. He stood and walked out of the room. Kagome stood, following the hanyou. Inuyasha climbed to the guest room and closed the door, sitting on the bed. Kagome stood outside the door for a few moments, listening to Inuyasha snarl. Finally she opened the door to find the hanyou lying on the bed, shaking. His hair was now all black, and his eyes violet. Kagome rushed over. 

 "Inuyasha…?"

 Inuyasha sat up weakly as Kagome sat down next to him. He moaned, unable to snarl any longer. "K-Kagome…it hurts this time." Kagome looked at him with question. Inuyasha moaned again and buried his face in Kagome's shoulder, shutting his eyes. "I'm not sure why it hurts now…it just does..." Kagome wrapped her arm around him, looking up at the moonless night. Inuyasha winced as his abdominal exploded in pain. 

 Kagome lead Inuyasha slowly to lie down on the bed. She looked at the human Inuyasha, amazed at how his features made him more attractive as a human, if that were possible. She pulled the small futon sheet over him. Inuyasha grabbed her hand with his now human hand, looking up into her eyes. He ran his fingers through hers, not truly aware he was. "Inuyasha?"

 "K-Kagome…don't go..." he asked softly. "Stay….p-please…?" Kagome looked down at their hands for a moment then up at his eyes. She knew that he would be hanyou by morning, but Inuyasha's pain had doubled now that his youkai blood was low. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha grabbed her other arm with his hand weakly and softly pulled her down beside him. Kagome was surprised, at the least. Inuysaha turned on his side and buried his hair into her raven locks, wrapping his arms around her. Within a few moments he had fallen asleep. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, falling asleep as well.


	6. Cherry Tree Blooming

**Love Transcends**

**Chapter Six: **_Cherry Tree Blooming_

Kagome opened her eyes. She found the white pale wall of the guest room. She yawned and looked up, seeing the suns rays coming through the window. They sparkled against the prisms that her mother had hung in the window, creating small, but beautiful rainbows on the wall. The reincarnated miko smiled and sat up, stretching. Kagome looked down at her side, finding Inuyasha not there. She raised her eyebrows and dashed out of the door and down the stairs. She passed the kitchen, where her mother and grandfather sat. She flung the door open, looking around everywhere for Inuyasha around the old shrine. Kagome ran towards the old well house, and then stopped. Kagome turned to the old sacred tree that was nearby, and stood shocked. 

Inuyasha was well indeed in front of the old tree, looking at it. But, he wasn't hanyou. His black hair remained, as did his human features. Kagome walked up to him, standing behind the black haired man. Inuyasha didn't turn to her, and let a silence blossom between the two. Finally he folded his arms and grunted.

"Inuyasha, what is wrong? You…you aren't a hanyou anymore!" Kagome stated. "You haven't changed back yet." Inuyasha turned to her, looking down at her with his dark blue eyes. Kagome caught her breath, amazed at his beauty. His black hair blowing in the wind, as he stood there with Futile Japan pants and an American fashioned shirt. She had never stood there and looked at him like this, most the time she only stared at him before she was going to 'sit' him. There was another silence, but this time it was welcomed. Kagome blinked, unable to tear herself away from looking at Inuyasha. He looked attractive as a human or hanyou, and she smiled softly. A soft wind came up, blowing around the falling Cherry Blossoms.

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha grumbled and looked back at the old tree. Kagome didn't look away from his face. "I'm not sure who to blame. Naruku for injuring me, or maybe Kikyou did something to make me like this….after all, she isn't human anymore."

Kagome blinked. "Oi, Inuyasha, you really think Kikyou would do something like this to you?"

"She tried to drag me into hell with her, yes I think she would." Inuyasha mumbled. He turned back to Kagome. He found that she was still wearing the outfit from yesterday. He looked down into her soft face, much younger than Kikyou's when he had met the old miko. Inuyasha looked away, feeling that he was blushing. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at Kagome, who now looked at the sacred tree. Inuyasha looked at it as well, remembering the day when Kikyou had been tricked into "killing" him, sealing him to the tree. A soft wind picked up. This tree held bad memories, yet also good ones. He remembered when he and Kagome had used the tree to communicate with each other, and she came back to him. Inuyasha smiled.

 Kagome looked up at him, confused. His sudden smile over his face made her wonder. Kagome turned her eyes back on the tree, seeing the small decorations that the neighborhood children had placed on its branches shimmering in the light. Kagome felt a small tingle of trouble and turned to Inuyasha, finding him hunched over, holding his abdominal. He slowly sank to his knees. "Inuyasha!" Kagome fell to her knees beside him, holding him close. Inuyasha shook in pain and buried his face in her chest, whimpering in pain. Kagome turned as Souta ran up. "Souta, hurry and go and get some med…"

 "No, don't Kagome." Inuyasha whispered through his pain, his body shaking as if it were an earthquake. "Don't bother…"

 "Inuyasha, stop trying to be Mr. Tuff Guy and let me help you!" Kagome shouted. She put her hand on his forehead, finding it to be scolding. "Souta, go and get the medicine kit!" she yelled. Souta turned and ran back into the house. Kagome settled herself against the large tree, placing Inuyasha's head on her shoulder, his back to her front. Inuyasha began to wheeze, whimpering in pain often. Souta handed Kagome the kit and she threw the lid open, searching the components for what she needed. She found a small silver-plated box and pulled it out, opening it. She picked up the thermometer and looked down at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, open her mouth, and see this small silver part? Stick that under your tongue and hold it there. I know it will feel odd, but just do it. Please?" Inuyasha nodded weakly and did as Kagome asked. They waited for a few moments.

 Kagome heard the beeping and took the thermometer out of his mouth, and looked at the digital letters. "Oh my god." She whispered. "A one hundred and five fever…we have to get Inuyasha to the hospital! Souta, get mother on the phone and tell her what is going on. Then call nine-one-one, do you understand?"

 "Yes Kagome onee-sama!" Souta nodded and raced off.

 Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. His vision was a bit blurry, but he could see well. He felt as if each of his limbs were getting heavier. He brought his hand up weakly, running it down Kagome's soft skin. Kagome turned and looked down at him sadly. She ran her sleeve over his forehead, trying to get the sweat that Inuyasha had accumulated off. Inuyasha coughed violently, blood coming from down his mouth. He grabbed the hand Kagome was using. "K-Kagome…d-don't…..don't leave….don't leave me." He managed to say through all his pain.

 "Inuyasha, what ever gave you that idea?" Kagome asked. "I'm not going to leave until I have to…" she felt Inuyasha's grip tighten on her hand. She looked down into his hazy blue eyes.

 "I….I've tried for ….the last two years, to…to keep you with me." Inuyasha said softly. He ran his fingers through hers again, not moving his eyes from hers. "I…I've had so many dreams…where, where you leave….and you come back…but you're not you…you're like K-Kikyou…and…and you try to kill me…." He saw Kagome's face widen into shock. "Please don't leave….when I need you."

 "Inuyasha, I'd never willingly become _her_." Kagome spoke softly, holding his hand while his fingers explored her hand. She kissed his forehead softly. '_He is in pain; I should be trying to do what I can to make him feel better._' She thought. Kagome remembered to when she had first kissed Inuyasha, to retrieve him from his demonic state. Kagome brought her face close to his, wondering why he had kissed her back that time. Was it just so he could help defeat his demonic state…or was it because he loved her? Inuyasha took his hand that held Kagome's and trailed it down her face. "Inuyasha…I, I've been wondering something."

 Inuyasha's eyes followed his hand as it trailed down her face, his thumb going over her soft features. He looked up into her eyes, noticing how close Kagome was to him. He brought her fingers into her hair and pulled her down, her lips meeting his. Inuyasha closed his eyes. Kagome didn't return the kiss, too shocked. Inuyasha deepened the kiss, and felt Kagome kiss back softly. His fingers entangled themselves into her raven hair, while his other hand wrapped around her. Inuyasha opened his eyes as Kagome slowly parted, but didn't pull away. He blinked, trying to get a clear focus of her expression. 

 Kagome blinked at first, unsure what to think. She ran her fingers over her lips, and then felt herself smiling softly. Inuyasha took her hand and kissed it softly. Sirens filled the air and Kagome looked up. Souta ran over to the ambulance man as he climbed up the steps and explained what had happened, his arms hailing everywhere. Kagome smiled at an ambulance man as he and his partner ran over, inspecting Inuyasha. They helped Inuyasha stand and moved him on to a stretcher. Kagome ran down the steps as they carried Inuyasha out, Souta climbing into the ambulance already. Kagome pulled herself into the back of the ambulance and sat down besides Inuysaha, holding his hand. 

 Inuyasha smiled weakly at her, and kissed her hand again.

~*~

 Miroku sighed and looked up at the morning sky, his staff resting in his lap. He heard the shojo door open, and knew it was Sango. He picked up his mug of green tea and sipped it lightly, glancing at the youkai exterminator as she sat down besides him. He sighed and pulled his mug away, holding it in his hands. "It seems like a lovely morning, wouldn't you agree, Sango?" she nodded a little. Miroku looked at her. "What is it?"

 "I am worried about Kagome and Inuyasha, Inuyasha the most." Sango said, looking at him. "He has been gone a while now, Houshi-sama. And he wasn't all that well when he left…." She sighed, petting Kirara as the cat sat in her lap. "Do you think we'd be able to go to Kagome's time and check up on them?"

 "I do not think they'd want us to baby-sit them, Sango."  Miroku stood. "But, you have a valid point. Come on." He turned and began to walk to Inuyasha Forest. Sango grabbed her boomerang and ran after Miroku, Kirara following.


	7. Demon VS Huyman

**Love Transcends**

**Chapter Six: **_Demon VS Human_

 Kagome sat next to Inuyasha's hospital bed. He wore a breathing mask and an I.V. in his arm. He was breathing somewhat steadily and the doctors had said his fever had gone down. She held his other hand tightly, looking at his face. His eyes were closed and he slept peacefully, although his dark hair lay everywhere on the pillow, spawning out like a fan. Kagome brought his hand to her face, resting her cheek against it. It had been two days now since the New Moon had gone, and Inuyasha was still human. It baffled her. Kagome wondered if being in her time was the cause of it.

 The doctors had taken samples of Inuyasha's blood to see if they could find anything wrong. The tests were supposed to come back that day. Kagome couldn't be able to stand it if Inuysaha was poisoned so badly by Naruku, and he wouldn't live. Kagome shut her eyes tightly at the thought, feeling tears come to her eyes. She remembered when Inuyasha had laid in her lap when the spider youkai had poisoned him. 

 _"You smell kind of nice, Kagome."_ He had said.

 Kagome wondered at that. He had always shown signs of worry if something were to happen to her. And just a few days he had kissed her. It wasn't a sweet little kiss, but a deep passionate one. The kind that you always saw in movies. Kagome had also seen affection in his eyes when their kiss had been parted. She opened her eyes and looked down at the sleeping man. He seemed so peaceful. Kagome leaned down to his face as his hand twitched in her hold. The door opened, and Kagome looked up to find her school mate Houjo come in. The two had gone on little dates since their freshman year, but never went steady. "Konichiwa, Houjo-san."

 Houjo nodded to Kagome and came in. He had a small vase of flowers in his hands. He walked over to Inuyasha's bed, looking at the sleeping man. He then looked up at Kagome. "Is he your friend?"

 "Yes, he is." Kagome said softly. "He's been sick like this for days….and, I don't know why." She looked back down at the black haired hanyou.

 Houjo nodded. "I can see that you care about him a lot." He said softly. Kagome looked back up at him, surprised. Houjo smiled softly and took a rose out of the vase he carried, putting it into the empty one next to Inuyasha's bed. "My aunt is here in the hospital too. She is having kidney failure, and I brought her these red roses. Seeing you here and so sad, I figure that my aunt won't miss one rose."

 "Domo Arigatou, Houjo-san." Kagome smiled. Houjo nodded and turned, walking from the room, closing the door behind him. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, hearing his breathing lessen in its raspy tone. Kagome sighed and held Inuyasha's hand with both of hers. "Inuyasha, please open your eyes...please." She hung her head and a few moments later the door opened again. She looked up to find her mother and her two black haired friends, Miroku and Sango. "Miroku-sama? Sango-san? What are you doing here?"

 "They were looking for you and your friend." Mother explained. She moved aside and the two friends ran to Inuyasha's side. "They were looking for you, and I guess they come from the time your friend does."

 "Anon, Kagome-san." Sango said sheepishly. "Your mother let me wear some of your clothes, that is alright…right?" Kagome nodded, smiling. Sango looked at Miroku. "Houshi-sama borrowed some of Inuyasha's new…attire, as your mother put it." She looked at Kagome's mother. "Thank you for bringing us here."

 "It was no trouble, Sango." Mother smiled. "I have to get to work now. Kagome, you come home tonight and bring your friends with you." She turned and left.

 Miroku looked down at Inuyasha. His eyes widened to find a black haired Inuyasha. "Kagome, I thought that the New Moon had passed.

 "Hai, it has."

 "Then why is he not a hanyou again?" the houshi asked. He looked up at Kagome as she shook her head side to side. Miroku looked at the hanyou with a puzzled expression. Sango sat besides Kagome. Miroku poked Inuyasha in the head, but the hanyou did not respond. He frowned; this was more puzzling than he thought. "No doubt this has to do with either Naruku or Kikyou. I choose Naruku though."

 "Inuyasha would believe it was Kikyou." Kagome said softly, not dropping Inuyasha's hand. They both looked at her, shocked. "He thinks that Kikyou would do whatever she could to bring him to hell with her. Even though Kikyou hates him, she still loves him dearly. You can tell by the way she looks at him. If you look past the anger, there is still a love there."

 "Why would she still hate him? Naruku was the one who did it, not Inuyasha." Sango said. Kagome sighed, shrugging. The door opened again, and a doctor stood there. He had a clipboard in his hand. Miroku moved aside so the doctor could walk up to Inuyasha and inspect him. A moment later the doctor looking at Kagome.

 "Who are these two, Higurashi-san?" the doctor asked.

 "They are friends of mine and Inuyasha." Kagome explained.

 The doctor nodded. "Well, the test results are back, Higurashi-san." He glanced at the two new comers through his glasses. "It seems as if his problem is not only the strange wound he has. His blood is the real problem. Some of the white blood cells are attacking each other, as if to destroy them." He looked at Kagome who nodded numbly, understanding more than what the doctor did. He looked at Miroku and Sango. "Do you understand?"

 "They are transfer students from America, and don't speak Japanese well." Kagome lied. Sango and Miroku smiled, nodding, playing along with the game. 

 The doctor nodded, checking the machines. "Well then. Higurashi-san, you should head to the lunch room and catch a bite to eat. My nurses and I shall see if there is a way to stabilize your friend."

~*~

 Sango looked up from the strange food that was on her plate. She looked at Kagome, who seemed as if she were not hungry at all. Miroku sat back in his seat, his bandaged hand on his chin, thinking. "What did the man in the white coat mean, Kagome?" 

 "He is the family doctor. He is looking after Inuyasha." Kagome said. "He said the white blood cells. Those are the things in your blood that keep you from getting infected." She looked up at her friends. "But, there is more to that then the doctor understands. I see it now."

 "Then what is it, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

 "His human blood is attack his hanyou blood." Kagome said softly. Miroku's mouth dropped open while Sango gasped. "Since the hanyou blood is weaker during the New Moon, the human blood began to attack the hanyou blood. But the hanyou blood is fighting back to the human blood."

 "That could kill him!" Sango gaped, and Kagome nodded.

 "There is only one way to fix this crisis, then." Miroku stated grimly. The girls looked at him. "He will have to wish on the Shikon no Tama to become either full human, or full demon. It is the only way to stop it, as I see."


	8. Presented with Choice

**Love Transcends**

**Chapter Eight: **_Presented with Choice_

 Kagome looked through the glass window. It let the gaze line of her and others peer at the sleeping hanyou. He had woken a few hours before, but only to eat, then he fell back asleep. Kagome stood worried; it was now four days since Miroku and Sango had come, a week since the New Moon. Inuyasha was still had not recovered to his hanyou state. 

 "_There is only one way to fix this crisis, then. He will have to wish on the Shikon no Tama to become either full human or full demon. It is the only way to stop it, as I see." Miroku had said._

 Kagome let her eyes drop to the ground, closing them sadly. '_He'll choose to be full demon, I know it. Inuyasha only wanted to become full human for Kikyou. He hates how they are weak; he'd never want to be full human. He'd end up becoming like his brother, and just as ruthless._' She turned away from the window and kept her head lowered, feeling as if not only a great weight had been put on her shoulders, but as if she were the loneliest girl in the world. When Inuyasha became full youkai, there was no reason for him to stay with her, and she'd lose him. _She_ would loose _him. Kagome began to shake at the thought, unable to bear the thought of loosing one of her best friends. _

 A beeping came to her ears. She turned and saw that Inuyasha had opened his eyes and was looking at the ceiling, confused written on his face. Kagome took in a deep breath as if she were entering the ocean and opened the hospital door, and smiled at Inuyasha, though it was a forced one. Inuyasha watched as she came and sat next to him. "Where am I? And what is this _thing _in my arm?!"

 "You are in the hospital, Inuyasha. To compare, it would be like many houshis and mikos working together in your world." Kagome spoke softly. Inuyasha met her eye gaze, able to tell that something was wrong. "It's called an I.V., the thing in your arm. It is used to help you while you are here." She looked at her hand as Inuyasha grabbed it in his. Kagome brought her eyes back to Inuyasha.

 "You are worried, Kagome." Inuyasha mentioned. "I can tell, what is bothering you? You don't look this sad very often, and it worries me." Kagome made no answer and Inuyasha frowned, becoming angered. He squeezed her hand tightly, and she winced. He realized he had squeezed to hard, and he let her hand go. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I just want to know what is troubling you."

 "We know why you won't heal." Kagome answered.

 "Why?"

 Kagome took his hand tightly. "Inuyasha…." She trailed off softly. "Your blood is attacking itself….the youkai blood and the human blood is fighting. It could possibly kill you…..Miroku came up with a suggestion."

 "Oh really? That old hentai?" Inuyasha spat. "I'm surprised he could think of anything besides woman!"

 Kagome shot him a glare and shook her head. "Inuyasha, you will have to choose and wish on the Shikon no Tama….either to become human or youkai fully." She stood. "I won't pressure you either way, and I won't dislike you either way." She left the room then.

 Inuyasha was speechless. 

**A/N: **I'm short on time, sorry for the short lame chapter. -__-


	9. Homage

**Love Transcends**

**Chapter Nine: **_Homage_

 Inuyasha stared at the ceiling. Kagome had left hours ago, and he still felt…numb. He had three choices, as he could see it lain out in front of him. He could die; become full youkai, or full human. If he did either, it would drastically not only change himself, but with relationships with others. If he were to become full human, he would be weak and couldn't protect Kagome. If he became full youkai then he wasn't sure what would happen, and it was too clear what would happen if he died. Inuyasha sighed and turned in the bed, looking at the odd items that Kagome's world had. 

 It was certain that Kagome's world was farther off than his own. Keade and Kikyou would have never guessed what could have been wrong with him, yet the priests in this time knew almost instantly. They did not dress the same, but their jobs were very much equal. He looked at the ceiling again, wondering if he would ever return to is home. Inuyasha had to admit, he cared deeply for Kagome, but he'd always love Kikyou. He closed his eyes.

 Kagome smiled. She sat back on her spot in the couch. The doctors had realized Inuysaha from the hospital until they knew what to do further with him. Kagome's smiled faded and worry came back to her. She was deeply troubled by what had transpired the last few weeks and even more so now that Inuyasha could die if he were stubborn enough! Kagome glanced at the clock. Her mother was dropping Inuyasha off at the house before she went to work, and no doubt that Inuyasha would have a bicker about something. 

 A few moments later the door opened. Kagome bolted to the hall way, seeing Inuyasha stumble inside. He nodded to her, and she led him to the sofa where he could sit. He sank into the couch and sighed, leaning his head back and closed his eyes. Kagome studied him for a moment, finding silver hairs inside his dark black hair, and his eyes had a tint of amber to them. She stood for a moment, before she sat. "You are becoming a hanyou again."

 Inuyasha looked at her through the corners of his eyes. "Yes, but its going slow. It might have to do with that…_choice Naruku set me up for." Kagome nodded and looked down. There was a stiffing silence before Inuyasha moved. "I think I am going to return to my own time, Kagome."_

 "What?!" Kagome jumped to her feet, hands on her hips. "Why would you do that, Inuyasha? You can barely move! What if a youkai attacked you on your way back to the town? Keade and Kikyou wouldn't be there…and you could bet your brother wouldn't care if you lay dieing."

 Inuyasha looked at her. "I was hoping you would come with me, Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened into a soft surprise. "Not just because you can protect me…but, I would miss you." He pushed himself off the couch and looked down into her eyes. He brought her into an embrace, in which Kagome was to surprise to respond.

 "Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly. "The day you stood in front of the tree…and, you kissed me…" she pulled away and looked into his blue eyes tinted with amber. "Why did you kiss me?" 

 "What do you mean '_why did you kiss me'?"_

 Kagome flushed and looked down. "Well, its just that…you have never kissed me before…and…" she felt her face getting warmer. "I never thought that you cared about me like that….I mean, you love Kikyou still…and…" she was cut off by Inuyasha putting a finger to her lips. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, bewildered. He moved his fingers from her face into her hair. Kagome blinked.

 Inuyasha ran his fingers through her soft raven hair, his eyes never leaving her own. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, and brought her closer, her face inches away from his. Kagome gulped, feeling nervous. Inuyasha bent his head and kissed her again, not giving a reason. Kagome closed her eyes and kissed him sweetly back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She let herself pretend that this was right, and they were supposed to be intimate with one another, that they were supposed to be lovers, that it was written in the stars. She went to pull away, but Inuyasha pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Kagome was again taken by surprise, and felt embarrassed, since she had never kissed anyone this way. Inuyasha pulled away slowly, keeping his face close to hers. Kagome looked at him, surprised but almost felt herself happy. 

 "I didn't kiss you because you are Kikyou's reincarnation." Inuyasha whispered, kissing along her cheek and resting his lips next to her ear. "I kissed you because I wanted to. I have for the longest time." He felt Kagome freeze and he smiled softly. He pulled his face back to Kagome's, awaiting her answer. She stood for a moment, pondering. Then she smiled and kissed him this time. Inuyasha closed his eyes and brought her close, taking the taste of her mouth. 

 They didn't hear the door open. Souta ran into the house, into the kitchen ordering around. Miroku and Sango came in after, and Sango headed for the kitchen as well. Miroku stood in the door way to the living room, watching Inuyasha and Kagome's intimate kiss. He smiled smugly and returned to the kitchen, unloading the oddly packaged foods from the bag. He sent a smile to Sango. "It seems as if Inuyasha has chosen Kagome."

 Sango looked at him oddly then smiled. "Hmm, that's good. I would rather it that way." She got the pan and spatula out as Souta ordered, doing this and that. Miroku watched her, glancing over his shoulder. Sango returned her gaze to him. "What?"

 Miroku smiled and shrugged. "I just think it is cute to see them like that." Sango gave him a dangerous look.

 Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked down at Kagome. They were now spread out over the couch, Inuyasha hovering over her. Kagome looked at him softly, and a glow in her eyes. He froze for a moment, and wondered if the glow could possibly be...love. He had recognized the glow as the same glow Kikyou had in her eyes for him before she had died. He stared at her eyes for a moment before she kissed him again, and he slipped into a peaceful world. They deepened the kiss, and then Inuyasha felt something smack his head. He tore away form Kagome and looked up at Miroku hand in hand with his staff. "Bastard, what was that for?!"

 "There are children in the house." Miroku said and Kagome covered her mouth, blushing. Inuyasha growled at him. "You are not that threaten without your hanyou side, Inuyasha. Come on, dinners ready." He turned, sending them a quickly glanced and returned to the dining room.

 Inuyasha sat up, letting Kagome do the same. He smiled at her, and she returned it embarrassedly. He brought her into another close embrace, kissing her hair softly. "Will you come back with me, Kagome?"

 "Yes…after dinner."


	10. Partings

**Love Transcends**

**Chapter Ten: **_Partings_

 Kagome pulled herself out of the well, looking around the old Japan era. She turned, offering her hand as Inuyasha climbed up, Sango, and then Miroku following. She looked around the beauty for the old world, finding it majestic. In her world, little of this world still lived. She smiled, finding it beautiful. Inuyasha squeezed her arm as he and the others walked past her. Kagome turned on her heel and followed close behind

~*~*~*~*~

Keade smiled at the young children and walked with them to the town. They bustled about her as little bees, playing with the herbs she had collected. She found a _chi _arriving, and turned. Kagome was behind, with a black-haired Inuysaha following, along with the youkai exterminator and the houshi. Keade smiled the wrinkles in her face doubling. She waited till Kagome arrived. "Welcome back, Kagome-san. I take it ye had well tithing at your home?"

"Yes." Kagome nodded. She looked at Inuyasha for a moment and smiled. "We have figured out what is wrong with Inuyasha, Keade-san. If you want we can discus us at night."

Keade's brow raised that into one of confusion. "Ye know what is wrong with Inuyasha? Kikyou-sama had said she knew of what were his troubles. She also mentioned that it had to deal with the poison from Naruku's injury."

"She is practically right, miko." Miroku nodded, raising his staff to rest upon his shoulder. "The poison from Naruku has caused what is wrong with Inuyasha. We will explain it more inside your home, and I am sure that Kikyou will be present." He sighed as Keade nodded. He glanced at Sango. "Perhaps it would be best _if_ she did not attend."

"Why?" Keade asked. "Kikyou is as equal worried about Inuyasha as all of us." Miroku shook his head side to side, gesturing to Inuyasha. Keade frowned a moment, puzzling over what would be wrong. The children stared up at Inuyasha in wonder, and then at Kagome. 

"Inuyasha isn't fully hanyou yet, miko." Sango explained. "She may think that Inuyasha wished himself to be human for Kagome." Inuyasha let out a snort and folded his arms, shaking his head side to side. "Well. Inuyasha, you know it to be true. Kikyou can become very jealous of Kagome at times. Especially since Kagome is living, and she is not….not to mention that Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyou!"

"Aye, all is true." Keade said slowly. "Yet perhaps when we learn of Inuyasha's predicament Kikyou-onne chan will lighten up. I am sure that she may want to help Inuyasha to a certain degree, if she is willingly enough to drag him to the depths of hell with her."

~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome!!" Shippou cheered and leapt on to Kagome in an embrace. Kagome giggled and hugged the small fox youkai back. "I missed you so much, Kagome! I was so lonely after Miroku and Sango left me with Kikyou!"

"Calm down, Shippou, everything is….." Kagome stopped her words. She found that Kikyou had laid her porcelain eyes on her, and Kagome felt the cold shiver of winter shoot up her spine. Kikyou came to her reincarnation, staring Kagome down. Kagome felt her whole body freeze, but she never broke the gaze with the undead miko. Kikyou then pushed her aside and came to Inuyasha.

"In…Inuyasha." Kikyou said softly. Inuyasha turned to her, surprised that she had found out about his return that quickly. Kikyou looked at him with the only emotions of shock and pain. Inuyasha blinked,   "You….you are a human."

"Che!" Inuyasha responded shaking his head. "You know I wouldn't become one, and besides it's because Naruku's poison has slowed down my transfiguration rate to becoming a hanyou." He turned away from her. "I won't become a full human."

Kikyou didn't seem to respond in anyway to that. Kagome looked down sadly. Was that truly what Inuyasha wanted? Did he wish to become full youkai? He…didn't want to be a human...? Kikyou nodded to Inuyasha, seeming to be pleased with his answer and returned to picking herbs with the children. Kagome placed Shippou down and headed back into the forest wordlessly. Inuyasha turned and looked at her, but Miroku held him back.

"No, Inuyasha. Let her be alone." Miroku suggested. Inuyasha growled and pushed the houshi away.

"You've hurt her, Inuyasha, don't you see?" Sango retorted. Inuyasha stopped. "Kagome wants you to be safe, Inuyasha. And the only way that could be true is if you became a full human, but no! Because we are _weak_ you don't want to become like us! You are as damn ignorant like your brother, Inuyasha! If we really are that weak, perhaps then we should leave!" she clutched her fist that held her large boomerang. "I am tried of your attitude, especially towards us humans, Kagome and Kikyou most of all! Kikyou may be different, but she still cares for you….and Kagome cares for you more than she even knows, and you are willingly to make her worry more for your condition?! You are a selfish bastard!" she turned and followed Kagome's path, leaving the hanyou and priest shocked.


	11. Shadow of Eyes

**Love Transcends**

**Chapter Ten: **_Shadow of Eyes_

"Kagome-san, Kagome-san!" Sango called out as she ran after her friend, Shippou following. "Kagome-san, wait!" She found Kagome at the well, looking down at it. Sango ran up, catching her breath. Sango stood fully beside Kagome, her boomerang limp on the ground. "Kagome-san, wait…"

Kagome shook her head. "No, Sango-chan. It's too late. I should have known Inuyasha would never want to become full human, even to save his life…I mean, well, turning full youkai would save his life….b-but I just don't want to think of what'll happen if he becomes full youkai. All the youkai we've seen that actually become powerful with the Shikon no Tama become evil….oh Sango-chan, I don't want to see Inuyasha like that…." She closed her eyes sadly. "I don't want to see Inuyasha change – and I know he will if he becomes full youkai…he…"

"He what?" Shippou asked.

"He won't need me, anymore." Kagome answered softly. "He…he might kill me." She answered and went to hop into the well.

"Kagome-san, I want to come with you!" Sango called. She grabbed Shippou and jumped into the well, following Kagome. The well began to glow with the iridescent light of soft pink, before returning back to normal.

"Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha called out. "Kagome…I…I…" he stopped at the well, looking down. He hopped in and landed, but the floor did not change. Inuyasha began to dig in the dirt. "Kagome, don't leave! Kagome, I'm sorry….Kagome…" he looked down into the small hole he had made. Inuyasha sat back on his feet. Kagome was gone….she'd never come back.

~*~

Inuyasha sat in his tree, the wind blowing his now silver-turned hair. His dog ears twitched at the breeze, but he didn't look up. It had been a weak since Kagome had left, and she, neither Sango nor Shippou had returned. He sighed heavily, looking away. Never before had he felt this alone, never. After his mother had died, Inuyasha was alone but he never felt this horrible – should he have? Inuyasha looked up at the sky. He did everything he could to keep Kagome safe, from hurt – but the simplest thing sent her away. Truth, he didn't know what he could do.

If he became full human, than he wouldn't have the strength to protect Kagome, even though now there was no Kagome to protect. But if he became full demon, no doubt he would be worse than his brother. Inuyasha lowered his gaze back to the small green leaves. He'd be sacrificing something both ways, and either way Kagome could be hurt. The only choice he had was to not become either….and live the rest of the life he had. 

Inuyasha lifted his head again. That was his choice – to die. This way, Kagome wouldn't be hurt. His ears twitched again, and he turned his head to find a foul smelling breeze – his amber eyes narrowed. Something was coming, and this something wasn't good for anybody.

~*~

Kagome sighed, staring down at the notes she had just taken. Life was slowly becoming what it was before her birthday, besides the fact that Sango and Shippou resided at the shrine. Life was normal – and boring. She didn't admit to anyone but Shippou and Sango how much she had missed Inuyasha…but, if Inuyasha wanted to become full demon with the Shikon no Tama…then she couldn't go back. She wouldn't endanger him like that.

"Class." The sensai called. "We have a new student joining us today." He motioned over to the long black haired teenager with dark eyes. "His name is Nagika Centuari, an exchanged student from America. You all should do your best to great and make him feel at home."

Nagika Centuari looked at Kagome and smiled. He'd found her. 


	12. Tokyo Shopping

**Love Transcends**

**Chapter Twelve: ** _Tokyo__ Shopping_

Sango looked over the tip of her brown mug. The tasteless green tea stopped at her lips, for she didn't allow it to enter. Shippou was sitting at Kagome's side, who sat across from Sango. She was eating quietly. Perhaps she was starting to change her mind about what she had done….after all, what Kagome had decided tore her away from Inuyasha. Now that Sango allowed herself to think of it, it would have struck Inuyasha hard. First the hanyou had lost Kikyou to Naruku, and now because of Naruku's curse, Inuyasha had lost Kagome. Sango put the glass down softly on the mahogany table. "Kagome-san, what is wrong?"

Kagome sighed nervously, picking up her string noodles with her chopsticks, watching them fall back into the beef stew that Sango had prepared as the after school snack. It had been a week since they left old Japan and came here, and Sango seemed to be adjusting well. She put the chopsticks across the bowl and looked up at the black haired youkai exterminator. "We received a new student today in our class, Sango-chan."

"A new student?" Sango asked. "That shouldn't have you so worried; perhaps you can make friends with this new person? After all, I am sure that this person would not feel…adjusted on their first day."

"His name is Nagika Centauri, a student from America." Kagome answered. "He has dark eyes, dark hair. He makes me feel uncomfortable, Sango-chan. He watched me all day today, as if he were trying to predict what I would do next." She shivered as the chills went up her spine and down. "I haven't felt this creped out besides that time I went to that haunted house as a kid."

"Why would you go to a haunted house, Kagome?" Shippou asked. "Ghosts live there!"

"Oh its not a real haunted house, Shippou. It was a made up one, with people wearing masks." Kagome laughed, lightening the mood. "But still, you just get that feeling that even though his eyes aren't on you – he is watching you."

"Perhaps he is a youkai." Sango jested.

"No, very few youkai live here in this world now days, Sango-chan." Kagome sighed, picking her chopsticks up. "Perhaps he just likes me, and I am just going over board with this whole ordeal."

"I can understand why. You and Inuyasha had a bond." Sango brought up, drinking some of the tasteless green tea. Kagome looked up at the youkai exterminator, the noodles halfway to her mouth. "It was easy to tell you had a bond when I first met you, Kagome-san. Inuyasha loves you, he may not say it much, but he truly does. I think he loves you more than he ever did Kikyou, the miko, but that is just me. I do not truly like the miko."

Kagome brought the noodles into her mouth and gulped them down. "Hai, I know, Sango-chan. But….I cannot risk him becoming full youkai, it scares me too much. Inuyasha may loose control of his powers as a full youkai, and he may harm us….he may harm me. I can't risk that happening. Besides, he wouldn't become full human."

"What makes you think that?" Shippou asked.

"Because Inuyasha said it." Sango answered. "He told Kikyou when he arrived at Keade-miko's home village that he would never become full human. He said it clearly, no sense of doubt in his voice. Do not be alarmed by this, Shippou. Perhaps Kagome-san and I never should have hoped."

"Hope in hopelessness isn't real." Kagome sighed. She turned her head as her brother tore through the house. "Hey! Baka, take off your shoes and change!" Sango and Shippou laughed.

~*~

The next day was Saturday. Kagome had taken Sango shopping, to try and get the youkai exterminator used to the new world she had chosen to live in. Sango was not used to so many people on the roads, but she quickly adjusted. It must have been that female shopping instinct. Kagome brought Sango into the GAP store, an American store with imported American goods. Kagome reached over and pulled down a pink tank top with spaghetti straps. In left corner of the shirt was a small yellow chicken type of animal.

"What's that? It's adorable." Sango asked, pointing to the small yellow chicken.

"It's called a Chocobo, its something from a video game from Final Fantasy." Kagome answered, turning to a mirror and inspecting herself. She placed the tank top to her, seeing how she looked in it. "Americans like a lot of things we make here in Japan. Cartoons, music, games, clothes. You name it." She held the tank top out to Sango. "Here, take this and try it on over there," she pointed. "The lady will give you a small plastic number, don't worry." She smiled as Sango nodded and headed over – the youkai exterminator was adjusting so well.  

Suddenly she felt a ting go up her spine. Kagome turned quickly to find Nagika Centuari standing behind her, with an employees tag. He smiled at her fondly, and Kagome took a breath to clam down from the sudden fright.

"Are you finding everything alright?" Nagika asked, and then blinked. "You are in my class, aren't you?"

Kagome stuck her hand out. "My name is Higurashi Kagome," he took her hand and shook it. "Hai, we are classmates, you came just yesterday, wasn't it….from America?"

Nagika smiled. "Well I have been here in Japan for a while…my family moved here to take control of the GAP Japan Branch. My dad runs this, while my mom takes care of a jewelry store." He looked at her. "Is there anything you need me to help you find, Higurashi-san?"

"No, Centuari-san, domo arigatou though." Kagome smiled. "My friend Sango-chan and I are just browsing."

"In America we call that grazing, Higurashi-san." Nagika smiled back. "Woman tend to graze like cattle, go from here to there – not necessarily looking for a specific thing." There was a moment of silence. "Tell me, Higurashi-san. Do you know anything about a Shikon Jewel?"

Kagome blinked. "Shikon no Tama? The jewel of four souls?" Nagika nodded – and Kagome frowned. "Do they call the Shikon no Tama that in America?"

"Yes, the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome gulped. "Uh, the only thing I know about it is…well, it disappeared after a miko died, that's all I know." Nagika nodded after a moment. Kagome turned as Sango came up. "Ah! Sango that's so kawaii! You should have it."

Nagika smiled. "I think it would look better on you, Higurashi-san. Would you like me to ring that up for you?" Sango nodded and returned to the dressing rooms. Kagome watched as Nagika walked away, her suspicions were growing. 

**A/n: **That was a bit longer than the last time. I have a wicked plot twist coming up here in the next few chapters, so be free to kill me for it! Lol. Kidding. Don't come near me with those sharp objects. O_o…but thank you all for reading this story so far! ^_^


	13. The Wanderer

**Love Transcends**

**Chapter Thirteen:** _The Wanderer_

His soft bare feet made the padded sound as he walked through the wet grass, his red pants skimmed atop the grass blades. The half demon, Inuyasha, did not bring his eyes up from their position on the ground affront of him. The last few days, he had found himself…just, wandering. No destination in mind, no value or purpose in life either. He walked automatically, like a phantom. His heart was heavy since Kagome had left.

He had decided on his options. To be full demon, to be full human, or…to die eventually. Inuyasha had chosen to stay as he was. Kagome would be hurt if he was to become full demon, but he couldn't protect her if he was full human. His hand gave a slight twitch but he continued in his aimless wandering. 

Inuyasha had left Kikyou and Keade's home village four days ago. He walked out while all where sleeping, and just began to walk. He hadn't stopped for four days, but his mind was shut off from anything but the basics in life. Breathing and walking. He felt numb, not having Kagome by his side…and lonely. Lonelier than when Kikyou had pinned him to the tree, nearly fifty two years ago.

Inuyasha felt his legs give out and he landed on the ground, not moving. He brought his eyes up, to see where he had landed, and found himself by the same large tree that Yura of the Comb had fought them; how differently he had treated Kagome then…as if she were a plague, and how he only wanted to use her to find the Shikon no Tama shards. Yet, when he became when she cried tears for him when he had become full human that first time in front of her…he felt different, as if maybe she wasn't a forum of Kikyou, she was…someone else.

Then those times when he'd become youkai controlled after he would become so injured that his youkai blood took over. Until the last few times had he been able to hear Kagome's voice and be brought back, but every time he became youkai centered, he lost part of himself. He didn't tell anyone, but it scared him a little. What if one time he wasn't able to come back and he hurt someone? Maybe that's why Kagome had left.

Kagome was there when he said to Kikyou he'd never become full human, maybe that hurt Kagome too. Inuyasha sighed and looked up at the large tree. It looked dead now. He wondered what he could do now. There was no point being here, after all with no one to hunt or track down, life in this era of Japan was boring. Inuyasha stood, gripping the hilt of his sword as he heard slowly approaching footsteps.

He turned his head, looking over his shoulder seeing that no one was there. He had felt a presence though, something dark and foreboding. He stood for another moment, and then leapt back the way he had come, running towards the miko village.

~*~

"How many times do I have to say it, old lady!?" Inuyasha barked at Keade. The old miko sat on her bamboo rug, silently sipping some tea. "I don't care what your stupid miko powers or gods say! Something's coming!"

Keade opened her eye and looked up at the half demon. "I never said I denied your feeling of foreshadow, Inuyasha." She took another sip, closing her eye again. "But where did you feel this sensation? It might have nothing to do with us."

"I didn't mean _us_ as in you and _me, lady." Inuyasha muttered and folded his arms. He growled, blowing a piece of his white locks out of his eyes. "I meant _us_ as in Kagome, me and the others. Why would anyone come after an old hag like you?" He yelped as Keade gracefully threw a small log at his head. Inuyasha growled and rubbed his head._

"You should have certainly learned manners from Kagome-sama." Keade said, as if she had never thrown anything at the hanyou. "If you are so worried about Kagome-sama, then why do you not go after her and tell her?"

"I don't have any Shikon no Tama shards!" Inuyasha exclaimed, rubbing his head. "Otherwise….I, I would have already gone and warned her." He looked down at the ground sadly, folding his arms. Keade studied him for a moment, without saying anything. 

"How is your wound, Inuyasha?" Keade asked, changing the subject. "After recent lights of the events, I think everyone has forgotten about it."

"Eh, it's a scar now." Inuyasha sighed. "I guess Kagome was wrong when she said that it'd never heal."

"All things heal." Keade stood, looking up at him. "She just meant the things in your body won't heal right. After all, with your hanyou and human blood fighting, it may cause more damage to you." She pondered. "I guess we will just have to wait for Kagome to return on her own, Inuysaha."

~*~*~

Kagome collapsed backwards on the couch, sticking her feet on the table. "All that shopping has killed my feet!" she said, draping her arms behind the couch, letting them dangle on the back. Sango joined her on the couch. "Do you like your new clothes, Sango-chan?"

"Yes, I do." Sango smiled. "Although, I like my youkai exterminator clothes better any day." She sighed and looked down. "Kagome-chan, do you think that we should return to my time?" Kagome looked at her. "I know that you are worried about Inuysaha taking the Shikon no Tama, but you should know we will protect you…and, maybe it was selfish of us to leave like that." She sighed again. "I miss my home, Kagome, but I do not want to leave you alone here in your time with that boy…the one that you said you feared."

Kagome nodded, moving forward and putting her elbows on her knees, looking forward. "I miss Inuyasha too." Kagome looked out the window into the old shrine well house. "I bet he misses me too….I promised I wouldn't leave him, and then I run off from him and leave him there, and he can't get back to me now." She looked down. "Maybe we should go back, Sango…I don't know…I'm afraid of his choice."

"We can go back and see what it is." Sango smiled. "Maybe he changed his mind? I doubt that he'd want to hurt you…he probably only said what he did to hurt Kikyou?" she sighed. "Now I sound like a two timer, changing my mind like this."

"Jii-chan always said that woman were fickle." Kagome laughed and Sango did as well. "Yes, we can go there in the morning…I should give Inuyasha a chance, for all that he has done for me." She lifted the Shikon no Tama out of her shirt and looked at it. 

Silence developed the room until the front door was opened. Kagome's mother entered and headed for the kitchen, searching for something to eat. Kagome looked at the wall blankly, thinking about Inuyasha. She hopped she hadn't hurt him too much, although she knew she probably did. She sighed sadly, not hearing as her mother tried to get her attention, her thoughts were adrift. She had never expected to fall in love with a man like Inuyasha…especially not a hanyou! She sighed a small happy sigh though.

"Kagome!" Her mother shouted. Kagome jumped and turned to see her mother standing in the door way. "Honey, we are out of eggs and milk, I need you and your friend Sango to go to the store…I have a gift to finish for someone's birthday so I can't leave." Kagome nodded and jumped up, coming over and completely forgot that her feet were hurting. "Here you go, this should cover it…and if there's any change, go ahead and buy you and Sango-san something nice!"

"Hai!" Kagome nodded and opened the front door. Sango looked up as she was putting on her shoe to see rain poring down. "Looks like we'll need an umbrella." Kagome mentioned and turned, seeing Sango eyeing the door oddly. "Sango-chan, what's wrong?"

"Kagome, maybe we shouldn't go, I have a horrible feeling something bad will happen." Sango said. "If this time wasn't so different, I'd bring my weapons…but, I can't. Perhaps we can go in the morning?"

"Mom needs the groceries for dinner though, Sango-chan." Kagome said. She noticed that Sango only called her by her name when her friend was truly worried about something wrong happening. "Come on Sango-chan, I promise nothing bad will happen."

"If you say so." Sango sighed and picked up the spare umbrella off the rack and followed Kagome out of the house and down the stairs of the shrine. Sango looked up over her shoulder at the shrine and house, hopping they would return. The deep feeling inside was getting worse.  

---- 

**A/N**: Evil cliffhangers! I know that isn't nice to you guys, espically since you've all waited so long for this chapter. Don't worry, I'm planning the next chapter to be out  before the New Years. I haven't been able to watch Inuyasha on Cartoon Network ;_; but for some reason reading my new _Chobits_ manga got me in the mood to right this! ^0^ Yay! See you soon!


End file.
